The Wolf's Bond
by Moonlight-MidnightYaoi
Summary: Kanda seems to be missing something in life, but he thought he was missing, he never knew he would change his world upside down. Please Review, Yullen ,AU fanfic bad summary, enjoy, rated T for safe but it possible more then that later on chapters
1. The beginning

Hey guys! Long time no see! Im sorry for not updating any of my stories but my computer was down, I had no writing document things like that, and I was finishing school, is actually where I wrote this chapter LOOL, but if you see a new story! With no Beta im sorry for that, and I have tried a new writing style in a way, I hope you enjoy this and please leave a review at the end!

Disclaimer I do no own any of the characters just I idea, and I have not been to a dog pound so I wouldnt know how there system works.

Enjoy!

It was a nice sunny day, there was a nice breeze blowing around, and everything seems peaceful, it was quiet expect the traffic roaring in the background. Kanda enjoyed these kinds of days, his so called "friends" were away for the summer, there was no annoying rabbit, or an annoy sister complex brother, there was no walking around to do some shopping here and there in a million stores.

The summer was nice to have you had many thing you could do without school getting into the way of them, but something seemed missing in Kanda life, he loved doing his normal routine but it felt like something was not in his life. Taking a break from this normal routine, thou he thought he was doing something crazy taking a walk in the park, like how crazy can that be? But it was better then doing some down town shopping, or going to loud obnoxious parties, it was nice and quiet just how Kanda liked it.

Things Kanda notice on the park walk was, there was a dog after another dog, it made sense walking your dog in the park, you could let them go, you could let them play with others dogs, or you could just to have a nice jog with them, or just to have a nice time with your dog. Maybe this is what Kanda was missing? A dog? It didn't come across his mind to have any pet of some sort nor taking care of something else then himself.

Maybe he should just try out something new for this summer? Or at least for the last weeks of the summer, worth a shot, to go to the first place that came to mind, where it was cheaper, and the dogs were different ages and more then a few breeds. They got a second chance. Ones that needed new homes. The pound.

-x-

All you heard were dogs barking and howling on the other side of the door, Kanda had made his way up to the door and headed inside with a quick look around he notice the waiting room was empty, guess most people wanted a dog that was not found on the streets.

Kanda made his way up to the desk that was in the middle of the room. The girl behind the computer desk had bright green eyes with bright red framed glasses on her face and her dirty blond hair tied up into a top bun on her head and her outfit was a little plain, just a white t shirt and some black pants.

Sure you don't really want to get dressed up for this job, nobody to really impress. But said Kanda glared at this girl, giving his normal first impression on the ladies. The girl slowly started to slow her typing down and look up the man in front of her; she just gave her calm face under his glare.

"May I help you?" The girl asked, pushing up her glasses on her face, Kanda just stared at her

"Che, I am here to adopt a dog." Kanda put his glare back on this girl _'Why else would I be here? To work here? No thank you!' _Kanda thought, the girl continue to stare at Kanda, trying understand why this type of guy wanted a dog the girl used her mouse and started to click the 'save as' on her document she was typing up, she pushed her chair back and got up

"Alright, follow me" She said before heading into the back doors behind the desk, Kanda moved around the desk to follow her into the doors. It had seemed she was the only one working there, which didn't really surprise Kanda. The girl turned again towards Kanda as they have reached the kennels of the many different dogs.

The dogs all started barking and howling at them as they enter the room, the girl pushed her glasses up again, "When you have found the dog you want, come back to me for I can get his documents and his papers." She said before heading back towards the door and closing it. Kanda just 'Tsk' and started to go down the to look through the kennels, looking at the many colors the different breeds, Kanda had to looked closely at them, he wanted to narrow down the right breed, that has a great attitude towards him, one that seemed right to him, he wanted the right dog for him.

He was already down to the last kennel, that was in till his eyes came across this white dog, looked to be male with his left paw fur was burnt off and showed that his paw a bit burnt also the skin showed the charcoal colour that, he had a scar on his left eye also, this dog was laying down, by that point of should skin colour be a dog, he seemed to be a small looking dog, even thou Kanda had little experience with dogs he could see by the long legs he had he was a fast runner, good jumper, and he was big in height wise, he looked to skinny to be fat. He seems like the easy type to train, he looked part husky or even around part wolf type. His fur looked like medium length but also fluffy.

Kanda kneeled down to get a better look at this dog; he had grabbed the fence to keep his balance other then falling on his butt. As Kanda was kneeling down the dog opened his eyes, the dog looked towards the human kneeling in front of him. Kanda notice the dog eyes were silver like the moon, but also looked like it was piercing into his soul. Kanda took a quick look around the room to see if any other dog caught his eye, before heading back towards the front of the room. This dog eyes followed the human walking back towards the front; he then sat up and started to wag his tail a little too, side to side.

Kanda had walked up once again towards the desk again; he glared at the girl again waiting for her to notice him. The girl had looked up towards Kanda, getting the idea that he found a dog that he like to take home . She stood up and went back into the kennel room. She turns towards the clipboard hanging up beside the door that had all the names of the dogs, their kennel numbers and what there file number was.

Kanda had walked ahead towards the cage that held the dog he wanted, the girl followed behind a few minutes later, she took a look at the cage number with the white dog was in. She looked at the small bit of information it contained on this dog, she then sighed looking back at the sad dog that was sitting there, she walked over to the metal file cabinet that was in a little room holding all the information on the dogs, and she looked for this dog number for his folder.

She had walked back over towards Kanda and handed him the folder "alright this is the dog information sheet. Before I need you to sign a few sheets for his release and pay a fee and then you are all ready to go" The girl stated, all Kanda did was nod. They headed back towards the desk through the other doors to get this all over with, before they could release the dog out of his kennel. The girl sat back down at her desk getting the papers for Kanda could sign, Kanda put his signature in the places that needed to be place and once that was done, and then the girl had put the papers into another metal file cabinet. She came back and started to signature things also showing that a person that work there filled this out, "Alright, and now the fee that is $200" the girl said finishing up her signature, Kanda pulled out his wallet not caring what the price was, most people after hearing the price of the dog they changed their minds thinking the price was too high for a dog founded on the streets. Kanda grabbed the cash out of his wallet and handed it to the girl, she then got out of her seat and put everything away in its rightful place, She then headed into the back room to get the looked at the papers and folder in hand; he seemed to have a bit of time to take a look at the information for he can have a bit of understanding on this dog information;

"_Name: Allen_

_Age: Unknown, looks pretty young_

_Founded: December 25_

_Breed: He seems to be a mix breed between West Siberian Laika, Swedish Elk Hound and Siberian husky seems to be more of a West Siberian Laika._

_His Past: He seem to be abounded as a puppy in a burning building, reason towards his paw, and it seemed that he lost a friend in the fire. Physical exam show that he has been beating by his previous owner._

_Other Information: __Allen is a caring and loyal dog, he will be protective of his owner once you and him gain trust to each other. He is a loving and has a lot of energy, but he has his calm side once he knows it is not the right time or if he is told, he listens to commands very well and loves to learn new tricks, he can see colour and he is a adventurous. He is a smart dog and seems to know the human language. He is a quiet dog, will hardly bark, only when in danger or trying to protect the one he loves. He is caution of new people he meets on the streets. He is like a hound dog, he is good with scents and can remember that person for like weeks, he doesn't mind baths and doesn't mind human touch when he got to know you. He is quick in speed and is an amazing jumper, and when he gets to know you he is very playful, but has a sense when to back down. Once you gain his trust, that trust is un breakable, he will always stay by your side._

Kanda questioned the Information but didn't get to bother by it, but the past gave him some things to think about, if this dog that was beaten? Wouldn't he have troubles trusting another male? Or at least a human? but the dog seem perfectly fine begin with other humans or other dogs, well counting that he was in a kennel doesn't mean anything.

Kanda heard the door open with a slight swift motion, Kanda notice the dog walking with a blue least attach to his collar and the girl walking behind the dog. Kanda kept his eyes on the dog, just watching him to see what he can pick up from the dog; the dog seemed not to mind Kanda present near him, just seemed like a calm normal dog. The dog walked towards Kanda knowing that he was now his new owner, he had looked up towards the man, the girl motioned for Allen to sit and he did, the girl handed Kanda the leash and Kanda accepted the leash.

The girl looked at Kanda, "Something to mention, if you just walk ahead and he notice you walking, he will follow, you won't need to tug on his leash, but if you must because he isn't listening just tug it a bit so he gets the point. Thanks for adopting and please enjoy your time together and have a wonderful day." The girl said before heading back behind the desk and went back to work, Kanda just 'Che' and mental thanked the girl before heading out of the door toward his truck.

Outside Kanda walked toward a Black Chevy truck, He walk towards the passenger side and wondered if this dog would need his help into the tall vehicle, he open the door and looked at Allen before kneeling towards him, Allen had looked at his new master and the door then back to Kanda, "Ok Moyashi, first rule of the day, NO doing business in my truck, I will explain more rules and shit once we get to the apartment. So get in." Allen gave a rumble in his throat showing he wanted to growl at the nickname, but was held it back, he then looked back at the truck and took a leap into the passenger side and sat down on the seat, Kanda then placed his leash into the truck, then closed the door before headed to his side of the truck. Allen tail was wagging back and forth a bit looking at the scenery, to keep out of Kanda way of driving.

-x-

Kanda decided to get Allen use to his home before getting the items that he would need, Kanda put his truck in to park once in his spot, getting out of his truck he walked over to the passage side to get Allen out, the dog jumped out whenKanda open the door and looked at Kanda waiting for Kanda to grab his leash and to follow him inside. Kanda had notice this dog was quiet knowledgeable, always waiting for Kanda to show him what to do, never trying anything that would piss him off, Kanda was quiet grateful to pick this dog. Kanda open the door that was heading into the building, Allen did stop a few times to sniff out the area and looked around all curious, which made Kanda tug on his leash a few time not wanting to stop and just wanted to get into his home.

Once through the door Kanda had closed the door and kneeled down towards Allen letting him sniff his hand, and making sure Allen was going to trust him, Allen sniffed the hand and just turned his head showing he accepted Kanda, Kanda then reached over and unhook his leash from his collar and hanging it up on the coat hanger. Allen looked around, it looked like a simple apartment had a kitchen, living room, two bed rooms, and a bathroom and closest. Allen turned his head towards Kanda and waited for him to speak.

"Ok Moyashi, ill tell you about this place, so listen up. Tomorrow going to be a busy day, first of all if you need to go to the bathroom, go stand at the door and bark once, and please don't make a lot of noise, because if you make a lot of noise the neighbors will get annoyed and come over and tell me to keep you quiet, and I don't want that to happen because then I will get annoyed at them, so we have an understanding at that?" Kanda said looking at Allen, who just sat there, but he nodded, Kanda took his breath "Alright, next if you need anything like food or water, go sit at your dishes and get my attention at it. As you can tell I'm new at this dog owner thing so bare with me for a bit." Kanda took another breath, "So, I have a normal day routine, and I really like to follow it, so I may change it up a bit of it for we can get you into it, but really I have no interest trying to change it, but if I must I will." Kanda took his breath, standing up "now for the tour of the house, as you can see it is very simple, right where were standing is the front porch, to the left is the kitchen, and to the right of the kitchen is the living room, to the right of the living room is a balcony that counts to my room and this room. Now down the hall way the first door on are right is the bathroom and the second room to the left is a guest room, the door straight a head is the closest and then to the left of that is my room and to the right of that room should of have become a computer room, but I change it into a training room." Kanda took his last breath looking at Allen who was looking around, getting an understanding what he was talking about.

Kanda walked into the kitchen quickly and grabbed a glass of water, next thing he knew Allen walked behind him, seeming like he didn't want to be left alone, Kanda next went over into the cupboard and grab a bowl and filled it with water taking a hit Allen was thirsty when he saw him starting to pant. Kanda placed the bowl in front of his dog and watching him sniff the water before drinking it, Kanda had sighed before standing up again and placing his glass in the sink _'I guess we should go get the supplies for him and supper'_ Kanda took a look at the clock showing it was already 4:40 Pm. Allen finished his water and Kanda took his bowl and placed it into the sink also, "Come on Moyashi w-" Allen ears went back and he almost growled again, this time a sound came out, Kanda glared at the dog and kneeled down before tap his nose in a rough matter, Allen ear went more back and he let his head down before whimpering "No Moyashi!" Kanda half shouted "Now let's go, we need to go do a little shopping." Kanda said before standing up and heading back towards the door, with a sad little Allen walking behind, sooner or later Allen went back to his normal calm self.

-x-

They arrived at the pet store; Kanda let Allen out of his seat and brought him inside. Allen looked around at all the things around him sniff at something's that brought curiosity at him. The girl behind the desk looked up at the sound of the door be open, she had short brown have, a few freckles on her face, she had blue eyes, and she had a normal outfit on, a t shirt with the store logo on it and some grey sweat pants.

"May I help you?" She ask shyly, Kanda glared at the girl, giving the ladies his first impression on anyone, he gave her a simple answer 'no' before heading down to the dog aisle, he kneeled in front of Allen once again, Allen turned towards him and waiting for him to speak,

"Alright Moyashi, pick anything you want and ill decide if you get it or not" Kanda simple stated before taking his leash off trusting Allen wasn't going to run away, Allen took a quick shake before looking around for items that he like, Kanda had just followed behind and agreed or disagreed, he just walked behind Allen and kept his eye on the dog who sniffed around and looked at him when he found something.

It took a couple of minutes but Allen had found everything he wanted, and Kanda 'kindly' agreed to everything on what Allen picked, Allen picked out the food he wanted, dishes that he likes, toys he liked, a bed, brushes, a new collar and leash he liked, shampoo, treats, bones and just a bit of other things, Kanda only agreed to a few things right off the bat because they were one sale, so Kanda didn't mind.

Kanda brought all the things up to the front, Allen following behind still not on his leash, but Kanda had the idea he wouldn't run away anytime soon, seeing that he behaved around Kanda. He paid for the thing, and then attached Allen leash back on, Kanda decided he will put on Allen new collar and things after his bath. He then headed outside and loaded everything into the truck, Allen also jumped into the truck as Kanda was loading everything into the back seat. When Kanda got into the drive side, and started to pull out of the parking lot once he got the truck started and moving. It was a peaceful right in till you head a vibrating sound, Allen ears twitched towards the sound, Kanda picked his phone up and growled at the caller ID on the phone he answered the phone, unwilling knowing to well the person wasn't going to stop calling, "What the hell do you want Baka Usagi!" Kanda shouted into his phone,

"Calm down Yuu-chan~ I wa-"Lavi got cut off by Kanda voice

"Do not fucking call me by my name Baka Usagi!" Kanda yelled

"Wow... Sorry... But for the reason why I'm calling is to say I wont be coming back till school starts, but Lenalee coming back today, and I'm thinking she is going to come visit you when she returns~ I hear she got presents~" Lavi said cheerfully, Kanda just growled at Lavi idiotic but responded anyways, but mentally thanking him that he wasn't coming back for another whole two weeks, but that happy also disappeared when he heard Lenalee might visited. He was enjoying his whole summer without looking at the idiots that he called 'friends',

"Is that it?" Kanda growled, but then looked over towards Allen just sitting in his seat, with only his ears twitching towards him and towards the voice coming out of his phone, he was glad this dog didn't make a sound, He looked back towards the road and where he was going in till he heard Lavi voice again

"Hmmm, yes it is soooooo Goood byeeee Yuu-chan! ~" Lavi quickly hung up before Kanda can yell at him, Kanda grumbled towards his phone saying like 'don't call me that Baka Usagi' before dropping the device on the seat towards Allen, Allen sniffed the device before looking back at Kanda, Kanda glanced towards the dog and then back at the road, Allen tilted his head and dropping his ears, Something was bothering Kanda.

"Moyashi." Kanda started off for he could get the dog attention, Allen eyes went towards Kanda, and he did have a rumble in his throat for the 'Moyashi' part. Kanda turned into the parking lot of the store and got into a parking space, he turned the truck off and then turned towards Allen,

"You heard that voice on the phone right?" Allen nodded in understanding, "Ok good, He is a so called 'friend' but I hate his guts, so if he ever decide 'I'm going to barge into your house and just annoy you to hell' scare him, do what ever it takes to get him to not bug me anymore!" Kanda said before taking his seatbelt off and then heading outside "by the way. You're staying in here, so be good and don't attract people attention!" Kanda said before rolling the window down a bit before shutting the door and heading in.

Allen sat there for a good 20 minutes wondering what to do, he walked over to the driver side, he jumped into the back seat, and he did anything to shake off this boredom. Finally after another 5 minutes past by, Allen just decided to go back into his spot and just laid down before falling asleep to take a nap.

An hour of so passed by, Allen wondered what is taking his master so long in the store, was there like a long line or something? Allen didn't have a clue; he finished his nap not long ago to see no Kanda. Allen ears twitched to the outside to hear foot steps coming closer to the truck, Allen sat up and notice it was Kanda with about 6 bags filled with food and stuff, Allen also notice Kanda mumbling to him self before opening the passenger side door to get to the back seat and placing the bags onto the seat and ground, Allen nose twitched towards the smell of food, Kanda then slammed the two doors then heading towards the driver seat. Once Kanda got seated Allen tilted his head with curiosity to why Kanda was mad, Kanda took a few breaths before starting the truck then heading towards there home.

Once they pulled up towards the apartment Allen had jumped into the back, Kanda was the one now curiosity on why Allen was doing that, when he got into his parking spot and then turned off the engine he looked and saw Allen holding about five bags in his mouth, Kanda sighed getting the idea Allen was going help him bring in the stuff which he didn't mind at all, Kanda then headed towards the passenger side and then pick Allen up and put him on the ground, knowing too well that Allen would fall flat on his face with the bags in his mouth making him unbalanced, Kanda then grabbed the rest on the stuff and then stuff the doors, locking them and then heading up to his apartment.

Allen trotted beside Kanda while he too his usually wide strides not wanting to get stop by neighbors and talk. Once they reached the door they placed everything into the kitchen. Kanda then started to put everything away, he filled Allen's bowls with water and his dog food and then placed them on the floor somewhere he wouldn't trip on them and Allen, but he lefts most of Allen things in his just because Kanda had looked at the clock and notice it was 6pm now, so Kanda decided to make him self some soba and some green tea and Allen ate his food and drank his water.

Allen was finished eating his food before Kanda so Kanda just let him get use to the house, so he let him wonder the floor ground. First Allen went into the living room already seen the kitchen, the living room was nicely set up there was a nice long white couch that sat in the corner on the wall, a few lamps were set around the couch, there was a coffee table sitting at the foot on the couch, a few magazines, books, and remotes. In front of the couch was a TV, looks normal size, beside it was a self of DVDs and under the TV on the stand was a DVD player and some game consoles, the room also looked like a dark blue colour. Allen then went down the hall way, the colour was white on the walls, Allen peaked into the first room that came to his right was the bathroom, it looked normal, but it looked kind of like a Japanese style bathroom, very white. Allen then headed towards the guest room; it was a bright plain white room, nothing interesting in this room so Allen had left. Towards the training room, it looked like a normal training area to Allen so he decided to finally check out Kanda room. Kanda's room was neat and clean, and it seemed normal and empty, all there was in the room was a bed, closet, desk table with a black laptop on it, a lamp, and at the end on his bed was a trunk with a katana on it, Kanda walked towards it and jump onto his hind legs to check out the blade, engraved on it the sword was "Mugen", Allen ears twitched back to hear the door slightly open, Allen then turned his head towards the door and notice Kanda was standing there, Allen jumped down and then walked over to Kanda and sat down in front of him, Kanda tilted his head at Allen actions but noted he probably waiting for something, Kanda kneeled down and patted the dog head,

"That is Mugen. That katana been passed down from generations for thousands of years, I will explain more things tomorrow for you but for now, it time for a bath." Kanda said before getting up and heading towards the bathroom with Allen following.

The bath was finished Kanda had dried Allen off and then himself, after that putting on his boxers and then some gray and dark gray plaid pajama pants on, on cue the door bell rang, Allen flatten his ears and Kanda just growled noticing he is having companying, knowing who it was.

Kanda walked towards the door and then open it to see a cheerful Lenalee standing there, she smiled and waved a bit, Kanda noticed a bag in her hand,

"Hey Kanda~ How is your summer going?" Lenalee asked, Kanda glared at her and allowed her threw the door way,

"Fine I guess… How was your trip?" Kanda grumbled out, Lenalee kept her smile on,

"Amazing~! Me and Nee-san had so much fun, we went to the beach and everything! And I got a lot of shopp- Omg! Is that a puppy!? No a dog?! He is a adorable!" Lenalee ran squeed and then run up towards him. Allen notice the girl running up towards him, he felt scared, so the only thing he knew was to go into defense mode. Allen brad his fangs towards the girl and growled, his back hunched up, Lenalee back away once she was near also now in fear, Kanda glared at the door and swiftly walked towards Allen and then smacked his nose with a bit of pressure, Allen whimper but lowed his back and head waiting for the yelling.

"Moyashi No! This girl you will not bare your fangs at!" Kanda said, Allen sat there thinking before looking at Kanda accepting the punishment before walking towards the girl to check her out, Lenalee stayed still not wanting the dog to growl at her, Allen just walked around Lenalee legs sniffing her scent out and looking at her once more before slowly accepting she was good, he jumped on his hind legs using Lenalee as a balance showing her that he trusted her, Lenalee got the idea and slowly let her hand fall near Allen face letting him sniff her and then started to pet him, Lenalee placed the bag down and started to pet Allen all over, she felt that his fur was a bit damp, Allen bumped his head loving the attention from the girl.

Kanda headed towards the kitchen going make him self more tea, After a bit Lenalee noticed right after Kanda had left so she decided to follow him, Allen whimpered a bit but went also into the kitchen. Lenalee sat down at the table, Kanda then handed her some ice tea, and then he sat down with his tea, Allen made his way over to Kanda and then sat beside him, Kanda patted the dog on the head before blowing on his tea then taking a sip, Lenalee took a sip on his ice tea before putting the cup down and then looking at Kanda with a questioning face,

"Kanda, whose dog is that anyways?" she asked, Kanda sighed knowing that question was coming, he looked at her

"Mine…" Kanda simply answered, and Lenalee just nodded,

"Alright, but when did you get one?" She asked,

"Today."

"Where?"

"The pounded, reason to why he almost attacked you."

"Makes sense and finally why?" She asked looking pleased he was answering the questions, Kanda sighed once more,

"I don't know… still figuring that out myself." Kanda said, taking another sip of tea

"Ok, I see what you mean, what his name?" She asked,

"Allen, but I call him Moyashi" Allen ears perked up as his named was called but then growled as the nickname was called, Kanda glared at the dog, but notice Allen knew some kind of punishment was going to come but he did nothing, Allen cocked his head to Kanda direction just to see Kanda leaning in his seat with his arms cross.

"Awww What a cute name~" She awed, but then remembered the reason why she came over, she grabbed the bag "Oh right, the reason why I came here is because I have presents~ but if I knew you got a dog I would of got him something also." Lenalee said digging threw the bag for the gifts, Allen just stared at the girl but then twitched his head towards Kanda hearing that he was moving,

"Lenalee…" Kanda said, Lenalee looked up to Kanda,

"Hm? What is it?" Lenalee asked,

"Don't tell anyone about the Moyashi… this is mostly towards the Baka Usagi…" Kanda said, Lenalee giggled a bit,

"I'm guessing this is because you don't want anyone to ask you questions and bugging you? I got it; I will not say a word. But he will need to be told at school, because you know him running in unannounced and things that that" Lenalee said, Kanda nodded also in thanks. Lenalee went back to looking through the bag, and then got excited, "Here we go!" She pulled out two scarfs, one design on it was lotus and then the other had a Japanese design on it, "I know it isn't your type of style, but I saw them in the store and they reminded me of you." She said before handing them to Kanda.

Kanda just looked at the materials in his hand before sighing at the gifts, he motioned Allen onto his lap, and all Allen did was tilted his head in curiously to why Kanda wanted this, but he just jumped onto his lap anyways. Kanda wrapped the Lotus scarf around the dog neck before petting him,

"Don't worry about getting Moyashi a gift, he can have this on" Kanda said, Allen looked confused at Kanda actions and the feeling of the scarf but just accepted this gift before jumping down, Lenalee clapped her hands together and awed

"Perfect~ Allen you look so adorable in that~!" She said, she went to Allen and started to pet him some more because of his adorableness, Allen tailed wagged all happy like to the attention, he sometimes nudged Lenalee hands to keep petting him, Lenalee was done petting Allen and she took her phone out to check the time then sighed. "Well I better be heading off, Nee-san probably worried sick because I'm not home by now" She said before heading towards the door, Kanda got up and followed with that Allen followed Kanda, Kanda checked out the window noticing it was dark outside before heading to his room to retrieve his coat and a shirt.

"I better come, I WILL never hear the end on Komui whining that I let his precious baby sister out in the dark all alone where perverts can come and attack her…" Kanda said before slipping into the coat and grabbing the leash, Kanda then grabbed Allen new collar and leash before putting his new coat with his tags on and then clipped the leash on, "I also need to bring this guy for his walk…" Kanda began to put his shoes on, Lenalee looked at Kanda

"Kanda I don't need to be taken home. I live about two blocks away from here.. You should just take him for his walk and then come home and sleep, you are usually in bed by now... I will text you when I'm home, or even call" Lenalee said, Kanda glared at the girl before opening the door and pushing her out with a slight push on the back,

"Nope I am taking you home and that is finally." He said before shutting that door.

-x-

Kanda had arrived home once again, noticing on the clock it was 12:59 AM. He grabbed Allen bed and then put it into his room and then turned the lights off in the house and then heading into the bed and getting settled in and dousing off. Allen got settled into his bed and doused off also.

So how did you like it?! I got lazy editing half way through but I hope it isnt that bad as I think it is LOOL should I get working on the second chapter?

Please review and tell me what you think :3 ill be very greatful!


	2. Trust

Hey guys the second chapter! I hope you enjoy it~~

Disclaimer I do not own any of the character only the idea of it!

The next morning Kanda woke up to the bird chirping outside, which been annoying him to no end and that his door bell had been ringing, Kanda slowly rose from his bed, noticing the empty dog bed. He ran his fingers through his hair, even thou it looked the same as he went to bed last night. Kanda walked out his door notice Allen sitting in front the door with his ear flat against his head, _'I guess he does not like the bell either'_ Kanda thought, he walked towards the door motioning Allen to move into the living room, Allen followed orders and walked over to the couch and jumped up on to it and laid down, Kanda open the door and notice it was Komui and Lenalee. Smiling. Kanda just glared at them "What do you guys want?" Kanda grumbled out, the twins kept on smiling,

"Well Nee-san here wanted to meet Allen, also because for the whole summer you needed to spend it alone, so we decided to drag you along with us while we run a few errands, so get ready!" Lenalee explained pushing her way through into the house, Kanda glared the two as they enter his apartment, Kanda sighed once then closed the door and walked toward the living room and sat beside Allen on the couch, Allen looked up toward his owner and then towards the guests but then laid his head on to Kanda lap, Kanda patted the dog head sightly, Komui walked over towards Allen and kneeled down in front of him and letting him sniff his hand, Allen bump his nose onto Komui's hand showing he can put him, Komui did just that, Komui then looked up to Kanda,

"So what do you say? Come with us? We will get breakfast first?" Komui said, Kanda mumbled a few curses before nodded, he got up from his seat and went into his bedroom "Oh and my darling sister didn't get enough shopping done when we were on are trip so we will be going for some more of it, and it will be in those outlet malls so you can bring Allen if you like." Komui shouted to Kanda as he disappeared behind his door, Kanda shouted some more curses before slamming his door.

It took a minute for Kanda to find the proper outfit for the outdoors before getting his shoes on and grabbing Allen leash, before that he feed Allen for the dog wouldn't be begging for there food, Allen came trotting towards Kanda waiting for his leash to be put on, the twins were behind them putting there shoes on, and heading to the Lee car.

It took a minute to find a restaurant that had an outdoor place to eat for Allen could sit under the table other then sitting in the hot car. After food the area of the restaurant was close to the outdoor malls so Kanda and Lenalee could walk while Komui went and did his own errands, Allen walked beside Kanda or went in front of him when the area got small from people walking around them.

Lenalee walked into different stores while Kanda stood outside with Allen, Some little kids wanted to pet Allen, Kanda just grunted in response but let Allen say if he wanted to be petted or not, Lenalee came out with many bags out of each store and gave them all to Kanda and Allen snagged some of the smaller bags and help carried them, "Why not let us take a break, I see a dog park over there" Lenalee said pointing into the directions of the cage in fence of other dogs and people, Kanda just nodded and they walked over towards the park.

Kanda unhooked Allen leash when brought into the park area, Lenalee and Kanda went and sat on the bench while Allen socialized with the butterfly? Kanda watched his dog play with butterfly while the other dogs ignored him, it looked like all the dogs really tried to ignored Allen, but it seemed Allen was fine with that,

"So how is Allen?" Lenalee asked as she watched the dog play with the butterfly, Kanda took a minute to reply but nodded

"He doing fine..." Kanda simply said, Lenalee nodded,

"He seems to like you, that's a good sign." She said, Kanda nodded as that a big gusted of wind blew, and seemed to loosening the scarf around Allen neck.

Allen whipped his head as the scarf blew in the wind, seeming as it was his first present from coming out of that horrible place Allen ran for it, he dodge every dog he came in place, either jumping over then or moving under them, Kanda seen this happen and got off the bench grabbing the leash as moving and quickly mutter to Lenalee 'stay' before running after the dog, but the time Kanda got running Allen had already jumped over the fence running into traffic, he either moved around the stop cars that came to a halt or jumping over the ones not even caring them hitting the dog. When Allen caught the scarf in his jaw Kanda had reached him, he quickly latched the leash on his collar and brought him in the ally way for not getting hit by the people, Kanda leaned against the brick wall breathing heavily, Allen sat down and bowed his head waiting for what was coming towards him, when Kanda breath slowed down he kneeled down glaring at the dog, he took a deep breath before speaking,

"Im only going to say this once and im going to do this once, Do not, and I repeat not do this again. Understand." Kanda said, Allen ears pricked up and looked towards Kanda like he was speechless, he stood up and bowed his head again saying something like sorry, Kanda retied the scarf around Allen neck, he then stood up and started to walk back to the park where probably a worried Lenalee sat.

When Lenalee saw Kanda and Allen walking back she jump to her feet and sighed in relief, "Thank god you caught him, I don't know what I would have done if you didn't!" Lenalee said when Kanda came into view, Kanda only nodded, Lenalee walked up to Allen and started to rub his head "Allen you need to be a good boy! Ok, can you promise you would?" Lenalee said, Allen nodded, Kanda and Lenalee walked over and grab the bags and started to walk out of the park.

They reached the area where they said they would meet Komui, they loaded the bags into the truck and got into their rightful places in the car, the Lee's in the front while the dog and owner in the back.

It didn't take long till Allen and Kanda were home, but once they got home it was 4Pm, Kanda thought it was enough time to mediation and take a rest from there long day, Allen thought the same thing, so after a quick snack, more like supper Kanda went into the back and went to mediate and while Allen went towards his bed for a big long rest from the crazy day they had.

Allen was woken up from his long nap and notice lights on in the hall way, Allen got up and stretched his tired muscles and walked along the hall way, noticing the kitchen light on and the living room lights on dim and the news playing on the tv on low, Allen walked into the living room and notice his master asleep on the couch, his head was leaned against the arm rest and his eyes were close, he looked peaceful then his normal grumpy self, Allen put his front paws on the side on the couch ever so sightly and pulled down a wool blanket that was on the top part of the couch, he took the blanket in his jaw and rested it on his master, his master stirred a little but didn't fully awaken from his slumber. Allen then walked over to the remote on the coffee table and turned the tv off, he then went over to the kitchen and turned the hallway light off and the kitchen light by jumping on his hind legs and butted the button off with his nose. He turned the living light off before walking back towards his master and laying on the ground waiting for his master to awake.

Kanda thought he open his eyes but it was to dark to say he has done so, Kanda thought his tv was one, his lights were on, when he closed his eyes for the few minutes of rest, Kanda moved around a bit feeling something weighting him down slightly, Kanda looked what rested against his body, he notice a wool blanket, he then heard the jingle of metal pieces hitting each other, Kanda turned his head toward the noise and seen a black blob move toward the lights and turning them on to a low dim, Kanda notice it was Allen, Allen walked back and sat down in front of Kanda laying form, Kanda rub his eyes before sitting up "I'm guessing you did this huh?" Kanda mumble petting the dog, Kanda then got up and grab Allen leash before getting his shoes on and coat then hooked Allen leash to his collar before open door.

When they returned Kanda went into the kitchen to make food and give Allen some, when they both finished he went into the shower he went and checked his answer machine showing 1 new message, Kanda pressed the button, '_Hey Kanda its Lenalee, I am just going to say I am going to be busy in till school start, same with Komui, and Lavi won't be back till the first day of school, sorry we cannot hang out till then bye'_ Lenalee finished off and Kanda just grunted it off before heading into his room, to find Allen sitting in his dog bed, Kanda walked over and sat the edge of his bed before laying down and falling asleep.

So what do you think? Getting good so far? There was going to be this whole other part but I decided to wait for the next chapter. And I know this is an odd chapter and all characters are Ooc but im trying, and you will understand why the dog at the park are not enjoying Allen present, in the later chapters haha or you can guess it for yourself because its kind of easy hehe so please review and tell me what you would like to see in the later chapters ok? I got a a lot of things planned for it! Enjoy!


End file.
